


I spy, I spy with my little eye...

by IvvyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But it's sweet, Cutesy, F/M, not really full blown romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Memories of one of the first nights Vincent and Yuffie spent together, and a little hindsight to good ol' days.





	I spy, I spy with my little eye...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.

The bedroom’s door swung open, a little harsher than she had planned. She looked around and approached the occupied bed.

‘‘Vincent… wake up!’’ She whispered to his ear, already irking the barely asleep raven-haired man.

‘‘The hell you doing here?!’’ Cid’s voice broke through the silence, and Vincent attempted to protect himself from them with the sheets.

‘‘I want Vincent to accompany me to… the Gondola!’’ She tried to come up with an excuse on the spot, and Yuffie could tell by Cid’s expression he couldn’t care less and was just straight up annoyed with her being present in their shared bedroom.

‘‘Yuffie, it’s 8pm, I’m not going to take you to the ride.’’ He rose from the bed and walked to the teenager.

‘‘Oh pleaseeee?’’ She was starting to beg, and her pitch was starting to rise too. Vincent sighed and tried to reason with her, Yuffie was not giving up that easily. Cid knew this could go on for the rest of the night, which he had planned to spend downing a bottle of fine wine, since it was all on Cait Sith’s account.

‘‘For fuck’s sake!’’ Cid was not going to take more of it, he grabbed Yuffie by the ear and dragged her outside. Vincent was about to thank him, before he felt himself be aggressively poked with the tip of Cid’s staff, as he was being pushed outside.

‘‘And don’t come back until she shuts up!’’ He shouted, slamming and locking the door shut. Vincent’s tired red eyes turned to Yuffie, who was clutching to his arm like her life depended on it.

‘‘I actually want to spy on Cloud and Tifa’s date, I spent the last two hours hyping her up and I want it to be perfect-’’ Vincent covered her mouth, sighing in defeat.

‘‘Fine, I’ll help you out, just, don’t talk so loud please, it’s bad enough I got the short end and have to share a room with Cid.’’ He undid her grip, with no purpose really, as she took his hand and dragged him to the entrance of the hotel.

The first stop was the theatre play, Vincent and Yuffie kept their distance from the childhood friends, the teenager giggled as both were dragged backstage. Vincent however, noticed Cloud’s face turn several shades of red, and his head cocked in curiosity.

They sneaked around and to the very back, not sitting down among the crowd in order to not be spotted. They watched them participate in the laughably-good play, Yuffie watching the play, and Vincent eyeing Yuffie when she had to muffle her laugh. Her face changed, and her smile faded quickly.

Vincent lifted his gaze to look at the play, where Cloud was kissing Tifa’s hand with a tenderness that even made him blush. Yuffie’s sigh snapped him out of it, she was caressing her own hand. He didn’t want to interrupt her thoughts or bother her with questions, and silently waited for the play to be over.

They continued to chase the couple around, but it looked more like they were just trying to have fun themselves despite of Yuffie’s initial mission. Tifa and Cloud snatched the last two tickets for the inside of the Gondola ride. The ninja puffed her cheeks and was about to walk away, until Vincent stopped her and lead her up a set of stairs from where they could look at them from afar and enjoy the fireworks, that were ought to start in a few minutes.

‘‘Are you sure we can be here?’’ She pondered, sitting next to him.

‘‘We probably shouldn’t, but after all this hard work, we deserve to see the fireworks, don’t you think?’’ He smiled a little, and she gasped to exaggerate.

‘‘Vinny’s a rule breaker?!’’

‘‘I told you not to call me that-’’ His retort was cut off by the whistle of the first firework, followed by the loud, distant bang. Red and brown eyes squinted for a moment as they tried to adjust to the splash of bright, neon colors that now illuminated the dark sky.

For her, it felt magical. It felt like time stopped as her mind was transported to the last festival that could be celebrated under Wutai’s region. She was no older than 6, her training was soon to begin, one had to start young if they wanted to even hope to achieve the status of ninja. Was it always this beautiful? She didn't remember it like that.

For him, it felt good, not excellent or anything, but it was certainly better than dwelling in his own guilt for once. Vincent’s gaze turned to Yuffie, 30 years hidden from the world can really throw you out the loop, and when revisiting Wutai, it certainly felt like all happiness and uniqueness was somehow stripped away from one single place, the void being filled with conformity and quietness.

He opened his cloak for her, and she snuggled against his side, perhaps she tried to hide the fact she had never seen so much joy in one single moment in her short 16 years of life, perhaps she tried to remain bubbly to not be swallowed by the current depression her home country was going through, but it was clear she needed it, even if it was for just a little bit.

She fell asleep not long after, it was a little embarrassing to carry her back to the bedroom she was sharing with Aeris, Nanaki and Cait Sith, or that he had to wrap her up in his cloak because her entire bodyweight was holding it down; it was even more embarrassing to have to go back to his bedroom without it. He just endured Cid’s annoying comments for a few moments before the old blond passed out on the bed. He was glad he could at least make Yuffie’s night, and he laid his head on the pillow, resting the night away.

—————————————————————————————

That was a good night, wasn’t it?, Vincent’s eyes locked on the setting sun, the cold afternoon breeze blowing his hair back. He pulled out his phone and began dialing.

‘‘Hello?’’

‘‘Hey Yuffie.’’

‘‘Vincent!’’ Her voiced squeaked with delight. ‘‘What’s up, Vinny?’’

He smiled, something he wouldn’t admit to her out loud. ‘‘Say, Yuffie, I was thinking of heading out, would you like to come with me to the Gold Saucer?’’


End file.
